Earth
Earth ( , Āsu) is a character in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis, the Earth Ignis. Appearance Earth is a small digital humanoid being, and is the tallest of all six Ignis. When he's not in a solid form, his body is an orange prism-like data with yellow eyes. Like Ai, Flame, Windy and Aqua, fellow Ignis, Earth has bistre-brown markings all over his ultra-orange bulky body, in line-shaped markings that connect on his head and torso, and square lines on the both sides of the hands, the back ones are solid while the palm ones are square rings, elbows, knees, feet and face. He has light-blue eyes that are square, giving him a more mature appearance. EarthFullBody.png|Full Body view of Earth Personality He is very serious and honest, and, as he referred to himself multiple times, socially awkward. The only time he is remotely close to blushing or space out is when talking to or thinking about Aqua. He is also very skeptical about human intentions, deeming them responsible for Cyberse World's destruction and when he single-mindedly dueled Playmaker solely to determine whether humans and Ignis can coexist. Abillities Like his fellow Ignis, Earth has the ability to control and generate Data Material. He can also create Cyberse cards, with his specialty being EARTH attribute. According to Ai, Earth is also great at dueling, even without a partner. Biography Past The birth of Ignis ' Earth was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity. Earth and the other Ignis evolved and created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 43:"Birth of the Ignis" 'Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Earth, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Revovler had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Present The meeting and the destroyed Cyberse World In Ai's absence, Earth spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they about their future]]should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. Meeting Playmaker When Ai started to describe the Ignis, he pulled the EARTH Ignis, Earth, to itself. Playmaker was surprised, as Ai, who was happy to see the Ignis, introduced Earth to him. Earth created a portal, and let them follow it through that portal. Beyond the portal, at a barren land, Ai asked of Earth to stop. Earth did so, and Playmaker]]surprised that Ai named it like that. Ai reminded that humans could not pronounce their actual names, hence why it is named Ai, through Earth believed it was just because it was an AI. Ai denied that, while Playmaker asked why did Earth seek him out. Earth stood silent for a moment, its face turning grim, for it wanted Playmaker to duel him. Ai asked if he does not like the name Earth, but Earth denied this. In fact, Earth wanted to find out the truth about humanity. Ai replied that wasn't a good reason, but Earth stated that the WATER Ignis, Aqua, questioned him whether he should join humans or AI. Ai didn't understand any of this, but was asked why did he join Playmaker. Ai stated it shared a bond with Playmaker, who was silent of Ai's words. Playmaker, however, asked Earth about Bohman. Earth replied he would share that info if Playmaker dueled him. Ai didn't approve of that, but Earth stated it was socially awkward. Duel against Playmaker To duel, Earth used a fallen log, reforming it as a figure. Playmaker noticed that behavior was similar to Spectre. Earth stood silent, before stating he would go second. Ai exclaimed he could've mentioned that. Playmaker summoned "Poisoning Blocker" and set two cards. Earth mentioned Cyberse World was attacked by humans, which made A ]]i think of Bohman. To find out why Ai sided with humans, Earth promised to win the duel. Playmaker mentioned to Ai that Spectre may have been the person Earth was based upon. Ai noted that made sense, since Earth was distrustful of humans, but he did not have any info on his dueling style, since he never stood out. Earth used "Cost Down" and summoned "G Golem Rock Hammer". Summoning three tokens, Earth used them to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". Earth's golem attacked "Poisoning Blocker", and inflicted 600 LP damage to Playmaker. To stop the golem, Playmaker used "Bitron" to Link Summon "Zombie Prosaber". Ai suggested to watch him]]another attack, but Playmaker silenced Ai, for he didn't remember anything about Earth until now. Earth used "Gravity Balance", reviving two of its golems to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart". Upon the latter's summoning, the barren land was revitalized with water, turning it into a lush field with grass and trees. As Ai remembered this was Aqua's monster, Earth, thinking of Aqua, stated it was time to verify humanity and AI's future. Deck Earth is using a G Golem Deck. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Ignis Category:AI program Category:Cyberse